One, Two, Three
by Laserfire
Summary: Gale's perspective on the last few minutes of the 74th Hunger Games when the new decision of only one winner being allowed is finalized. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Me = not Suzanne Collins (I wish)**

**Gale's perspective on the last few minutes of the 74****th**** Hunger Games when the new decision of only one winner being allowed is finalised.**

**Team Gale forever!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Kill him" I think. But no one hears. Because everyone is still getting over the shock of the Capitol's last announcement. There may be only one winner.

My family and Katniss' sit in shock as their eyes are glued to the arena where Peeta Mellark faces Katniss as the last surviving pair of the 74th Hunger Games. I ball my hands into fists.

"Kill him, Katniss." I think again but no matter if I screamed it, she wouldn't hear. She is stuck in this sadistic game played by the Capitol and their disgusting leader, Snow.

Mellark still has a bad leg but he is capable of killing. But he won't. I want her to kill him before she realizes that he can't kill her. I close my eyes. She's come way too far to fall now. I knew from the start she'd be a real contender. All those Sundays have helped and maybe I felt a little pride each time she set one of my traps. But my traps can't save her now. And neither can I.

And I think that's the most disturbing thing in my mind.

That I will have to watch this little ending scene without the power to change anything, without offering help.

My mother flashes a deeply concerned glance in my direction but I don't answer. If I so much as look, I will get angry. I will be unable to control myself.

Mellark looks at her and says something but I can't hear. A flash of hope flies through my mind as she loads her bow with a fresh arrow, near enough to guarantee the kill. She doesn't miss.

In his hand, there is a dagger. A good one by the looks of things. Strong enough to pierce. I block that thought. She's too quick.

The knife falls from his hand and lands heavily in the water.

"He's giving you a chance. Kill him now!" My thoughts are too loud to control.

She stares at where his knife is slowly being moved downstream. I look over at Prim. She looks terrified. Posy is beside her; they are holding hands.

I've never seen Katniss' mother so blank. Her eyes take in nothing more than her eldest daughter struggling for life. Katniss once told me of the days after both our fathers died and her mother went into a sort of lock-down mode. She didn't speak, she didn't eat, some days she didn't even rise.

Her hands grip the sides of her chair. I don't blame her. I am doing the same thing.

My mother has Vick and Rory by her side and is clutching them to her. She glances at me again. Everyone is waiting.

"Katniss, do it." I will her but instead she does something radical.

She throws her bow away.

He picks it up and presses it to her again but she refuses it. I see a tear form on her cheek.

She shakes her head.

My eyes trap him. I want to kill him. I want her to kill him and return home. She deserves it but then again so does he. He has a family too, who are praying for him just as hard as I am for her.

There's only one way this can end. Both can't go home. By the look on her face, I know we are on the same wavelength.

She reaches inside her pocket and pulls out a small bag. I furrow my brow. The bag is familiar. And so are the berries she removes from it.

Nightlock.

"That...that's Nightlock. She..she can't..." I start mumbling and people stare at me. But I don't give a crap. Instead I watch her present the berries to him and he smiles.

I hear a whimper. Prim. Her cute little eyes are full to the brim with small tears.

"Katniss..." She whispers and her mother lifts her onto her lap. Posy scrambles up beside me and reaches around my neck, burying her face. I pat my little sister on the back because though I know she doesn't fully understand what is going on, she senses the tension and waiting in the atmosphere around us and it is frightening to her.

Katniss nods at him.

"On the count of three." She says louder.

"Hold them up for everyone to see." Peeta says and they do. In unison, they start counting.

"One...,"

"Please no." I think.

"Two..."

"Stop, Katniss. Shoot him now!" I will desperately but the final word comes.

"Three."

The berries pass her lips and enter her mouth. How could she be so stupid? I beg her mentally to cough them up and regain her place as champion but instead a loud announcement rings through.

"STOP! STOP! Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you the 74th Hunger Games champions from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

In one action, she spits them onto the floor. Not even one berry was touched. I thank anyone who was helping her.

A helicopter appears to whisk them back to the hospital. The tension breaks in the room and Posy appears to be smiling and I smile back at her.

My best friend and love, Katniss Everdeen has been saved. I doubt I could be happier ever in my life.

And I hope and vow never to hear those words again.

"One, two, three."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Review sil vous plait?**

**Toodles.**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
